


Hlasité ticho

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, maybe coming out
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hlasité ticho

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Nikdo nic neřekl. Nikdo se nad tím nepozastavil, nikdo nepozvedl obočí, nikdo se nezeptal, co to sakra děláme. Nic. Jen pochopení a možná respekt. Žádné otázky, prostě jen pohledy prosté emocí, všichni to přijali, jako by to byla nejnormálnější věc na světě.

V šatně bylo ticho, až moc ticho. Většinou se nějaký šum v místnosti udržoval, ale dnes ne. Něco bylo jinak a já nevěděl co. Jako vždy jsem jen němě seděl na gauči, pohodlně opřen, hlavu podepřenou. Myšlenky se mi toulaly všude možně, dokud se mi do zorného úhlu nedostal Ondřej. Díval se na mne.

Netuším, zda kdy existoval pojem syrový pohled, ale právě takový pocit jsem z jeho očí měl. Jeho modré duhovky intenzivně hleděly do mých, jako by chtěl svůj pohled vpálit do mého mozku. Skrze ten kontakt mi dával najevo mnohem víc, než jsem byl vůbec schopen vstřebat. Jeho emoce mi v tu chvíli přišly tak silné, že kdybych si jejich moc uvědomil, složil bych se… Takhle jsem jen opětoval jeho pozornost, odolával jeho tichému vyznání, v duchu proklínal srdce, zrychlující svůj tep.

Proč jsem ale neodtrhnul zrak a nespočinul jím na něčem jiném? Ale… cožpak jde, přestat sledovat člověka, jenž vám skrze oči odhaluje celé své nitro? Přestat věnovat pozornost někomu, pro koho jste výjimečný? Na nikoho jiného se takhle dívat nedokázal, to mi sám řekl. A já mu věřil.

Aniž bych to očekával, Ondřej se odlepil od stěny, o níž se opíral, přešel přes pokoj a svezl se na pohovku vedle mě. Ovšem… mnohem těsněji než vedle někoho jiného, nezůstala mezi námi ani centimetrová mezera. Stále jsem se mu díval do očí, dokud se nedostaly někam, kam jsem na ně neviděl.

Ondřej vyhodil nohy na gauč, pak se ke mně beze slova… přitulil? Najednou jsem měl jeho hlavu někde u své klíční kosti, celý bok zahrnut teplem svého přítele. Nic na světě by mi nezabránilo, abych mu položil ruku na záda a ještě více si ho přitáhl k sobě. Ne, nic a nikdo.

Sklopil jsem pohled k Ondřejově dlani, jež umístil na mé břicho, konečky prstů lehce pohyboval, což jsem shledal jako příjemné. V místnosti bylo stále ticho a já měl strach z výrazů ostatních. Slova umí bolet, ale pohrdání v očích možná víc…

Ale odhodlal jsem se a začal pátrat v tvářích svých kolegů po jakýchkoliv emocích. U Míši jsem si byl téměř jistý, že nezareaguje nijak, přejde to bez řečí, námitek, Dano si nás možná ani nevšiml, pořád pobíhal kolem a nikomu nevěnoval pozornost, Geňa jen pozvedl oči od novin a zase se k nim vrátil bez jediné otázky. Čeho jsem se vlastně bál? Vždyť to mohlo být všem ukradené.

A tak jsem s nově nabytým klidem prohrábl jemné vlasy muže v mém náručí, užíval si důvěru, s jakou mi funěl na krk, uvolněnost jeho těla. Pak ke mně pozvedl svůj pohled, znovu plný oddanosti, lásky… Přiložil jsem čelo na to jeho a shlížel do modrých, jakoby bezedných očí, v nichž se zrcadlilo mé nitro.

Přestože lidé kolem mne stále nepronesli ani slovo, hrobové ticho už bylo minulostí. Přerušil je tlukot mého srdce, bijícího pro člověka, jenž mi byl nejblíže nejen fyzicky, ale především duševně…


End file.
